Elizabeth Morgana
by HollyShortRulz
Summary: We all know the story, that's why we are here. We love the story so much, that we want to write our own little pieces of their universe, but nothing is the same as reading the story, without any idea of what is going to happen, and falling in love with it again. So here is my way of expressing love of a series. You all know the story, now welcome in, brand new characters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, I've decided to start a new story. I'm gonna keep going with QOF, but this one is going to be good too.**

 **It's going to be an AU, but not as you know it. Same story, different characters, different concepts. You are all familiar with the classic way to write FanFiction, but I have decided to rejig it a little. Usually, you take the characters of the book, and write a new story around them. This time, I'm going to take the same story, but I am going to rewrite the characters in the story.**

 **So sit back, relax, and enjoy my new way of writing FanFiction!**

 **Fair warning, I wrote this story a little while ago, when I was bored, so don't hate, but please, review.**

How does one describe Elizabeth Morgana III? Dozens upon dozens of psychologists have tried and failed. In fact, only one person really knows Elizabeth, and she takes great pride in the ability to keep secrets. Saying that Elizabeth was mysterious is a bit of an understatement. In fact, the whole Morgana line is mysterious. The problem with Elizabeth Morgana III is that she is a child prodigy. Genius, if you like. Elizabeth has been asked by many why she dedicates her great knowledge and skill to criminal misadventures, to which she just replies, "it's in my blood." The whole Morgana line is comprised of some of the greatest criminals of all time. This is the story of her greatest escapade, which can be considered a smashing success, and an amazingly stupid failure. She was thirteen at the time…

It all started with a hot summer's day in Australia, the site of the Morgana's great hidden manor. It was sweltering by everyone's standards. Needless to say, Elizabeth Morgana III would not have been willing to put up with such heat, unless it was for a specific reason. This reason was very important to the plan, that is. Bruce, Elizabeth's bodyguard since birth, a hulk of a man, towering over all who met him, was walking beside his small charge. Elizabeth herself was not at all impressive. She was a slightly shorter than average thirteen year old girl, with short red hair and dark skin. Her ears were slightly pointed, and poked through her thick red hair. "We must turn off here." Stated Bruce. "I hope this is the lead we were looking for." Said Elizabeth. "Especially after Ireland." Elizabeth visibly shuddered. They had headed to Ireland on the word of a contact of Bruce's, but when they had turned up, they had been surprised to find a massive group of armed criminals. Bruce had fought them all off, and murdered the contact. They had then headed back to Australia to chase down another of Bruce's contacts. So now they were where they were now, in the large city of Darwin, walking down a street in broad daylight.

Elizabeth turned and walked into the café that their contact had set to meet with them. She sat down and waited, Bruce hulking behind her, watching everything. A waiter walked up to their table, and asked, "May I take your order?" "No, you may not." Said Elizabeth in a clipped tone. "You are our contact. Please take a seat." The small, tanned man yelped. "How did you know?" he asked. "well, you for one, are wearing a top of the line Zegna suit, not unlike my own. You are also wearing quite an expensive watch, and I was expecting you to come and test whether or not we have weapons. Before you ask, yes we do have weapons, but I am the daughter of one of the greatest criminal masterminds of all time, and I am also a great criminal mastermind. It is required for me to have firearms on my person at all times." The man stared at them nervously. "Yes, well, umm, my name is Nathaniel, and I believe that I have information that you require." Nathaniel then proceeded to talk about what Elizabeth was after, while the girl herself looked on, bored. "yes, I know all that, now I am paying you to show me something." "Yes, ma'am, right this way."

Now, what was Elizabeth after, you may ask? She was after, not just information, but an actual specimen of a supposedly extinct race, a Dragon. You see, Elizabeth has the analytical mind of a genius, and an adult one at that, but she was not old enough to stop believing in the legends of old. This is why she had spent the best part of five months trawling through internet sites, and she had comprised a huge database on dragons, their racial habits, and whatnot. She believed that they did exist, and she was going to be the first human to discover them.

Elizabeth though her plan through, as she walked beside Nathaniel and Bruce down the streets. Eventually, Nathaniel said "we are here." Elizabeth turned and saw a small alleyway. Down this alleyway was the answer to all her questions. She tried not become giddy and jump for joy. She was Elizabeth Morgana III. She was not some stupid idiot who had gotten a promotion. They turned down the alleyway. "Here we are." Said Nathaniel. "Thankyou." rumbled Bruce. Nathaniel pointed towards a dark corner of the half dlooded alley. Elizabeth handed him a rather large wad of cash, which Nathaniel accepted, and with one look from Bruce, he practically fled the scene. Elizabeth cautiously continued on towards the corner. She slid the night vision glasses in her pocket out, and put them over her face. She then peered into the dark, and saw with clarity a small, humanoid creature, small delicate wings furled onto its back. A dragon.

Elizabeth continued on cautiously towards the creature. Suddenly, the creature reared up, and turned towards her. Elizabeth took a few, quick steps backwards. It hissed in its scaly, reptilian voice, "Twolegs! What do you want?!" Elizabeth was shocked, and ecstatic at the same time. The dragon appeared to be a lot more humanoid than first expected, with greasy grey hair on its head, and a green skinned body, enclosed in a small grey shawl. The only thing that appeared remotely like a dragon was its scaly wings. Other than that, it was like a short, green skinned human. "I want to know about your race, dragon." Elizabeth said in her clipped tone. She was thoroughly surprised about this creature. "You want my Booke?" it asked in its hissing voice. "Yes." She said. "Only for a bottle of gin. For a bottle of gin, you may have 20 minutes with my Booke." "That will be enough." Said Elizabeth. "Bruce, get out the data scanner."

Elizabeth handed the bottle of gin to the dragon, and in return, the dragon pulled, on a thin golden chain from her neck, a small book with golden embossing on the front. "Here." It hissed. "It doesn't mean much to me anymore." "I do not care, dragon" Elizabeth stated. Bruce quickly scanned the data from all the pages onto a small tablet. "That will be all, Dragon." She said. They both turned on their heel and quickly walked out of the alley.

When Elizabeth and Bruce returned to the manor, she uploaded all of the data on the tablet to her PowerBook. She then printed out all of the data, and looked through it quickly. The symbols were unfamiliar, and they appeared to look a little like ancient Egyptian. Wait a second, thought Elizabeth, What if they actually are! She quickly turned to her laptop and fed the pages of the data through. She was right. Apart from a few words here and there, the script translated almost exactly into  
English. She read the first page.

 _Take heed for my words, oh dragon of old,_

 _For I am the Booke in which your race is told._

 _I hold within me, the trick of every spell, for every secret lays here, within your hold._

 _But be warned, oh dragon, take heed in these words,_

 _I am not for those with two legs._

 _If you divulge to those two legged ones, your magic will be the price you pay._

Elizabeth called to Bruce. "I have it!" Bruce came running. "What is your plan?" he asked. "My plan is to kidnap a dragon. From what I can gather from the book, Dragons live on the Moon, but they must return to earth to bathe in the great heat of a volcano, to replenish their heat power. There are fifty volcanoes in the world that are hot enough for the dragons to replenish their magic, so we will have to wait, at one of these sites, until we can catch one. Dragons have a great love of gold and jewels, so the one we catch is bound to have at least a small cache on its person. We will take this cache, and then I will be able to fund a rescue for my father." Elizabeth's father, a great criminal kingpin, had been abducted by the Italian Mafia. Elizabeth hated to admit it, but she missed his help on her projects. Bruce grinned at Elizabeth. "Stakeout."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the few people who read my story. Sorry I kind of lost interest in FF for a while there. Especially after recieveiving like, no review on Queen of Fey.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Lucas Fire, Captain of Lunar Elements Police, rolled over in bed, and stared grumpily up at the ceiling of his small dome on the surface of the moon. Another day, another nightmare. The Dragon race was a female based society, not like the twolegs society, which was apparently male dominant. How weird. Anyway, Lucas was the first male Captain, and he got a lot of teasing from the rest of his female co-workers. He felt horrible that morning. He had forgotten to go to the planet to replenish his magic, and he was almost bone dry. He rolled out of bed and pulled his Sim suit on. He laced up his boots and crammed his head into his helmet. He quickly opened the door and ran out, jogging at top speed to Lunar Elements Police Dome. Hopefully, he thought, Lava doesn't realise I'm late for the third day in a row. Lucas himself was a dragon, just below the average height and weight for a male of his age. He had short, jet black hair and pale blue skin. His wings were on the large side, scaly and pale blue. He walked through the LEPD double doors, and ran past his friend Toba's office. "Hey Toba!" he yelled through the open door. "Hey!" Toba said back in her singsong voice. Toba was a computer genius. She was the main reason the Lunar Elements had not been discovered by the twolegs.

Lucas walked down the corridor of LEPD and past Commander Lava's office. "Get in here, Captain Fire!" Lava yelled. Commander Juliet Lava was the head of the LEP. She was a short, stumpy green skinned dragon, with a shock of short, brown hair on her head. She was addicted to cigars, and her complexion when she was mad was similar to that of a beetroot. Oh well, so much for a sneaky entrance. Lucas sighed, resigned and ducked into Lava's office. "Why are you late, again!?" yelled Lava, her complexion turning quickly from green to red. "I, umm, my alarm didn't go off?" said Lucas, nervously. "Well, get Toba to fix it! I expect you, as an officer to get your sorry hide down here on time, every day!" Lucas blanched. This was unfair. If he was a female, one of Lava's precious dragon scouts, he would not be here. "With respect, madam, I am not late every morning, unlike your precious scouts!" "Well, you aren't a female, Lucas. You are the first male on the force, and you are a test subject. I trust you not to let me down, so don't!" Lava said. "Yes, madam." Lucas said, resignedly. "I trust that you are full of fireballs, because I have a new mission for you. Lava said. Lucas almost jumped for joy. A chance to redeem himself! Then his thoughts turned to his magic. "No madam, I'm not running hot. May I go to earth to replenish?" Lucas said, downcast. "Fine," said Lava.

Lucas ran out the door towards the shuttle ports. He would catch the next meteor. He walked quickly into the shuttleport, and up to the desk, where he flashed his diamonds at the girl behind the desk. The Diamonds where the symbol of the Lunar Elements Police. "Right this way, sir!" said the dragon. Lucas headed towards the pod.

When Lucas arrived on Earth, he headed for the closest replenish site, Yellowstone volcano. Lucas loved flying, he loved the feel of the wings on his back, unfurling as he took flight. He headed towards the volcano crater, and flew over the top. He set himself down near the closest lava pool and bent down. Suddenly, a bullet flew towards him. His police instincts kicked in, and crouching, he curled himself into a ball to reduce target area. A shadow fell over him…

Elizabeth Morgana was not in a good mood. For the past month, she had been travelling to volcanoes all around the world in search of the perfect site. She had had no luck as of yet. Even Bruce was starting to get sick of the long nights that they would spend next to a bubbling pit of lava. This night was no different. They had travelled to America, and across many mountains, a bog, several rivers and a small stile, and they had finally found their most remote site yet. Hopefully the plan would come into fruition at last. As they crouched down in the small hideout that Elizabeth had invented, they could feel the damp seeping into their bones. The hideout was specially designed, a thick layer of reflective polymer that was undetectable, and easily camouflaged. Elizabeth had made top dollar when she patented it and the Army wanted to use it.

Elizabeth was just thinking over the plan when Bruce nudged her in the back. "There is someone coming!" he whispered to her. "Is it what we are after?" "We will have to wait and see." Elizabeth murmured back. The thing came closer and closer, but what certified what it was was the fact that it was flying through the air. It came in to land, and furled it's wings. "Shoot it!" Elizabeth whispered to Bruce. "Quickly!" Bruce raised his gun, and with a steady hand, he shot. The sedative flew over the dragon's head, and it bent down and curled into a ball. Bruce quickly exited the hideout, and overshadowed the dragon. He aimed his gun again, and this time the shot landed true, straight in the shoulder of the dragon, who appeared to be a boy, with jet black hair and blue skin. "Hello there, little dragon." Elizabeth said, in a clipped tone. "What do you want from.." the dragon said, and then passed out.

Lucas awoke, and immediately felt discomfort. He was lying in a bed in a small cell. He sat bolt upright, and looked around. The cell was empty and bare, aside from a small bed that he currently resided on, and a small bowl of green mush. It did not appear appetizing. Lucas stood up, and looked in the corner of the room. He saw a small fisheye lens, with a camera inside pointed directly at him. Lucas made a face at the camera, because he was sure that his abductors could see him. He turned and searched the room. Nothing was around him that he could use to get out. Suddenly he heard the door creak open. A huge hulk of a man came in and peered at him from behind a pair of shades. A small twoleg came from behind this behemoth man, a girl with short, auburn hair and dark skin. For some inherent reason, he was more afraid of this little girl than he was of the huge male. Perhaps it was the cold cruelty in her green eyes. "Stay back, human, you don't know what you are dealing with." He said, backing up. The girl smirked an almost vampiresque smirk. "Yes, I think I do." She said, snarkily. "You are a Dragon, a species that resides on the Moon, and one that has been supposedly extinct for many hundreds of years. I know all about you, but you don't know about me. I believe that it is time for me to introduce myself, and my companion. My name is Elizabeth Morgana III." The very name gave Lucas the shivers. "I am one of the greatest criminal masterminds of all time. My companion here is Bruce, my personal bodyguard. Back to you. I know all about you and your race. You lost a great war to the humans, many hundreds of years ago, and then you supposedly went extinct, but you actually left to live on the moon, until such a time when it was safe to reveal your existence to us once more."

Elizabeth was very happy. She had tracked down her prey. Now all was left was to con it out of it's goal. She looked at the dragon in front of her analytically. Possibly the best way out of this situation was to weaken her prey. "How… how do you know so much about us?" the dragon said, unsteadily. "I know, Lucas Fire, because you have been in our captivity for three days now. You told us yourself." A bluff, of course. This dragon had only been here for a night. But he didn't know that. "I… I have?" it said. "Yes. I know all about you. You are a Captain of the Lunar Elements Police. You are a dragon." No sooner had those words left Elizabeth's mouth, the little dragon had blanched. He was becoming unstable, and when he did, he would give in more easily.

Lucas was unsure. If Lava found out about this, he was dead. He looked his enemy over quickly. She was a girl, that much was obvious, with short, neatly cut, red hair, dark skin, about an olive tone, and was wearing a cream business suit. She looked about thirteen in Twoleg years. Dragons, of course, lived longer than twolegs, and Lucas himself was around 60 years old himself, which corresponded to around her age in twoleg years. She is quite pretty, he found himself thinking, absentmindedly. No, he wasn't going to think about that at the moment, he had other things to concentrate on. The girl was staring at him, a little amusedly, one eyebrow raised. He realised she had asked him a question. "What was that, sorry?" he asked, a little nervously. "I said, because you obviously didn't have that attention span to listen, am I right?" she said, again, snarkily. "Umm… yes." He said, a little stutter in his voice.

Elizabeth was now amused. Of all the dragons she had to kidnap, it had to be an idiot. The dragon seemed to suddenly regain a bit of confidence. "So, what are you going to do with me? What are your plans? No, wait, let me guess. World domination?" he said. "Oh, no. Nothing so dramatic!. I am just after your gold." She said. The dragon looked horrified. "A thief! You are nothing but a thief!" "Oh no, I wouldn't call myself a thief, I would call myself a seeker of riches. My family is rich already, so in fact, it is probably more for the thrill of a challenge." She commented. Elizabeth was starting to get a little bored by now. "I am leaving now. You are boring me. If you are curious as to what I am going to do, I am going to use your communication devices to contact your superiors. Perhaps I will ransom you back to your people." With this, she turned on her heel, swiftly walking out of the room, her bodyguard following behind her, and slamming the door as they left.

Lucas was left in his cell to mull things over. This girl, Elizabeth Morgana, was going to tell Lava what had happened to him. That was bad. Eventually, he laid back down to try and get some more sleep. At this point, he unconsciously though of Elizabeth, and even though she was the one who had captured him, he still though she was pretty. No, he wouldn't think that! He mentally berated himself. Eventually, he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was in the middle of an interesting conversation. It had all started when she had turned on the Dragon's communicator, and a face appeared as a hologram. It was the face of another, female dragon, who appeared to be having an anaphylactic attack, because she was just that red. "CAPTAIN FIRE" she yelled. "WHERE IN THE LUNAR BLAZES ARE YOU?" "I am sorry, but I am not your Captain Fire." Elizabeth said, amusedly. This was obviously going to be an interesting conversation. "WHO IN THE LUNAR BLAZES ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY CAPTAIN?" The dragon had started yelling again. "I have your captain. I want five tonnes of gold and I will return him to you." Elizabeth said, in a clipped manner, cutting right to the chase. "FIVE TONNES!?" The female dragon appeared to be starting to turn purple. Elizabeth looked on amusedly. "Yes, five tonnes, that is my condition."

Commander Juliet Lava was not having a good day. First her captain goes missing, and now this! "TOBA! GET IN HERE NOW!" she yelled down the hall. She turned back to the hologram of the young twoleg girl. This girl was redheaded, had dark, olive skin, and green eyes, and was wearing a smirk that could only be described as vampiresque. "I will give you some time to think about it." The girl said. "By the way, my name is Elizabeth Morgana III. Make what you can of that." Lava tried to remain as calm as possible. The girl shut off the communicator, and Lava's hologram flickered and died. Lava tried again to calm down, and turned to Toba, who had skidded into the room at top speed when her commander called. "Toba, I want you to find out as much as you can about an Elizabeth Morgana III." "Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" Toba said quickly, and flicked on her palm computer. She typed a few lines of text and then looked up at Lava, worry in her eyes. "Ma'am, Lucas has been taken by a criminal mastermind, a threat to even us. If she has discovered Dragons, then we should be worried. There is a massive InterPol file on this girl, the size of a library. She is a force to be reckoned with." Lava whistled. "If we don't do something about her, then we are in deep trouble. I propose sending in a squad to take care of the problem. Squad one should do the trick." Toba finished. "Fine. Commission a trip to earth."

Elizabeth Morgana III was pleased for the second time today. She turned to Bruce. "Get ready. I am expecting visitors." She smirked her infamous vampire smirk, the one which sent many a criminal away, gibbering in fright. "Oh, and turn the new cameras on." Elizabeth had designed a new camera, on that could see through a dragon's Sim Suit. Elizabeth then walked swiftly to the surveillance room, where she checked up on her little prisoner. Elizabeth looked down on the console and pressed a large blue button. A mike unfolded form the dashboard and she bent and spoke into it, in a cold menacing tone. "Hello, Dragon." The dragon looked startled. "You can hear me, and I can hear you, but you cannot see me. I can. I wish to let you know that your superiors have been contacted, and they are going to send in a team to try to retrieve you. Do not get your hopes up, however, as my bodyguard is seeing to them. Enjoy your stay." Elizabeth finished her talk, and chuckled menacingly before shutting off the mike. She was very pleased. Her plans had finally come into fruition.

Meanwhile, Bruce was walking down the long halls of the manor, towards the front door. He opened it and walked outside, quietly shutting it behind him. He turned and stared out into the gardens, waiting for a sign of movement. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a small heat haze. Ah ha! He slipped his shades on over his head, and flicked a small switch on the side. Several small humanoid forms came into view. They were walking towards him. He raised his gun, and pointed it directly at them. He set the gun to stun blast, and then with quick precision, fired all but one of them into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't own plot, only characters.**

Captain Tithi Sparks was afraid. He spotted with some trepidation, the giant twoleg approaching. He watched as the man lowered a pair of shades over his eyes, and then touched the arms near his ears. Tithi commanded her team to move forward slowly, and as they advanced, the twoleg seemed to fix his gaze upon them. He raised his gun, and a second too late, Tithi realised his intentions. That second was too much time , though, and by the time she had realised, the other members of her team had collapsed on the floor. A shadow fell over her, and Tithi looked up. The giant twoleg was above her. "Hello, little dragon." He said in a rumbling tone. "I have a message for you from my boss, Elizabeth Morgana III. She says that if you do not send someone in power to negotiate terms, she will not hesitate to murder your precious Captain Lucas Fire. You will be permitted to retrieve your injured, but I will personally search every dragon that enters the premises, and if I find one that is armed, we will take it as a sign of hostility, and we will not hesitate in murdering Lucas Fire. Am I understood?" Tithi nodded quickly, a sharp bob of her head, and scuttled away.

The Coven Rooms were in chaos. "Five tonnes of gold?" shouted a coven member. "Let this captain die!" yelled another. "No, we need him." shouted another. Commander Juliet Lava sighed inwardly. This was hopeless. The coven, the head of the Lunar Elements, was in complete disarray. Commander Lava raised her voice over the din. "I want my captain back, and he is worth five tonnes of gold in my opinion. I say give this Elizabeth Morgana what she wants, and then mind wipe her, and take back the gold." The coven was silenced. The chairman, Chairman Ember, stated clearly. "Very well, if this is what you believe to be the best course of action, we will approve it, but if we do not get our five tonnes of gold back, the Lunar Elements Police budget will be docked until the sum is paid back to us. We expect retribution." Lava grinned inwardly. Problem solved. At that moment, a small dragon with dark green skin rushed in, yelling at the top of his voice. "Squad One went down! The giant twoleg…" that was all he got out before he passed out on the Coven's chamber's floor. Commander Lava knelt down and flipped the unconscious dragon over. It was Tithi, the Captain in charge of Squad One. Lava pulled out a ShockRevive, an invention of Toba's, and shocked Tithi straight on the shoulder. Tithi woke up with a start and bolted straight upright. "Squad One went down to the giant twoleg, he shot them. They are lying in the grounds of Morgana Manor. He has a message for the Coven. He said if you do not send someone in power to negotiate terms, she, meaning Elizabeth Morgana, will not hesitate to murder your precious Captain Lucas Fire. You will be permitted to retrieve your injured, but I will personally search every dragon that enters the premises, and if I find one that is armed, we will take it as a sign of hostility, and we will not hesitate in murdering Lucas Fire. I think he means it." With that, Tithi promptly passed out once more. "Oh dear." Said Commander Lava. "What do you suppose we do?" said another female dragon coven member. Ember, most likely. "Well, first, I suggest taking Captain Sparks here to the LEP hospital, then I will act as the person in power and negotiate terms with Elizabeth Morgana. Other than that, the plan will proceed." Said Lava, in her best commanding tones. "Toba, I want you to kit me out, and then I want you to prepare to set up the InvisiBarrier towers around Morgana Manor. This way, the Morgana girl and her bodyguard will not be able to escape." She continued to Toba. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am" Toba said, as a way of reply.

Commander Juliet Lava was flying low over the ground, in front of a shuttle containing Toba, and all her equipment, and the medics. Lava touched down on the gravel driveway surrounded by cypress trees that curved up to meet the manor in all its glory. The manor itself was a steel and glass, white painted modern fortress, with a giant white brick wall, at least five metres in thickness, covered by metallic panels that were painted white and gleamed in the sunlight. Toba was out of the shuttle a couple of kilometres away from the house, so that hopefully she would not be noticed by any of the residents of the manor. Commander Lava and the female medics walked up to the front, wrought iron gates of the manor. The gates opened of their own accord, and the giant twoleg, in all his glory, stood in the centre of the driveway, watching them distrustfully. He walked up to their group and towered over them, before pulling a device out of his pocket and scanning them with it. He nodded his acceptance and walked swiftly behind them. He directed the medics to the pile of neatly laid out bodies, unconscious of course, so that they could pick them up and take them out. The metal gates closed behind them with a clang, and a sense of foreboding settled on Lava's shoulders. "Right this way." rumbled the huge bodyguard. Lava followed nervously.

Elizabeth Morgana III smirked her famous vampire smirk. She looked across the table at her companions, one Bruce, and one Commander Juliet Lava, who appeared to be turning more and more purple. Elizabeth felt a hint of concern for the female dragon, because if her negotiator died, it would not look good. Although, Elizabeth mused, the dragons may be expecting this to happen. From the phone call earlier today, this purple hue appeared to happen quite a lot across this particular dragon's face. "The Coven of the Lunar Elements has decided to give to what you want. We will pass on the five tonnes of gold. I have it waiting in the shuttle." The commander appeared to be starting to calm down a little more, and her colouring was starting to return to an almost normal shade of green. Although, Elizabeth mused once again, this odd green colouring would not be considered 'normal' in human culture. Back to the task at hand, she berated herself. "Very well, we can complete the business today." She said, returning again to her smooth, cultured tone. "If you'll follow me, I will show you to Captain Fire. My condition is that you remain in a special viewing chamber while I retrieve the captain. I will then place the captain in a mobile holding cell, and we will do the trade at the same time." She continued. "I agree to your terms." Said Lava, trying, and failing miserably, to imitate Elizabeth's smooth tone.

Lucas was lying on the bed in his cell when the brat twoleg girl, Elizabeth, walked in, as always, shadowed by the ever faithful Bruce. Bruce brought out what appeared to be a large bubble, and opened a door in the side. He then walked over to Lucas, and, picking him up by the scruff of his neck, deposited him less than gently, inside the bubble. Lucas sat down inside the bubble, and tried to think of a way out, when the door slammed. He watched as his bubble was picked up by Bruce, effortlessly, of course, and heaved out of the room. He turned around and saw Elizabeth, and Commander Lava walking behind him. He turned back to the door of the bubble. It seemed to be sealed with some sort of plastic welding. He threw his body against it, but to no avail. He sighed, and sat down on the floor of the bubble, watching as their odd party proceeded outside onto the lawns, and out of the gates, where he spotted a large shuttle, with what appeared to be around five tonnes of gold next to it, on one of Toba's HoverTrolleys. He felt something uncomfortable digging into his leg at that moment. He stuck is finger surreptitiously into his boot, and felt a small piece of wire stuck to his foot. A ha! He thought. Now he had a way out. He was going to perform the most simle trick in the book, pick a lock.

Elizabeth was almost giddy with joy as she saw the huge pile of gold next to the shuttle. Now, don't count your chickens before they hatch, she thought to herself, mentally berating herself. She instructed Bruce to set down the Dragon's Bubble Cage, a special invention of hers. Just at that moment, another dragon ran up to Commander Lava, who was standing beside her. "Commander, Commander! The barriers are up!" Elizabeth felt a slight pang of annoyance. Why hadn't she seen this coming?

"Commander, Commander! The barriers are up!" Toba said, excitedly to Commander Lava. Lava started to turn purple, then white. Toba looked around. Surely, oops! There was Elizabeth Morgana, in all her glory, standing beside the commander, who was now starting to turn white with rage. Elizabeth, of course, betrayed no emotion. That girl's eyes were like a pair of green icebergs. Toba shivered involuntarily. "Umm, wrong moment?" Commander Lava replied with deathly calm, which scared Toba even more than if she had been yelled at. "You don't say?" Lava said, sarcastically.

Elizabeth herself, was nearing Bruce, and she quickly pulled Bruce down, and with a couple of whispered words, Bruce moved faster than she thought was possible for a man of his stature. He quickly moved towards the gold, and with the speed of the fastest athlete, he had pushed the hovertrolley all the way into the house. Elizabeth smirked at the companions she had left, and turned on her heel, to look at Lucas, only to find his bubble empty, the door hanging ope. She swore under her breath, and looked around. Deciding not to waste her time, for not even the Dragons could escape the barrier, she turned swiftly on her expensive heels, and strode off into the manor, the Commander and the other dragon looking after her, dumbfounded. Unseen by anyone, Lucas followed, his sim suit doing its job to perfection.

Elizabeth strode into the manor, and turned to walk down one of the many corridors into the security feed. She then turned on her heel, and said to what appeared to be an empty room, "Come out, little dragon, I know you are there." She was dead right. As Lucas Simmed into the visible spectrum, a look of rage crossed his face. "Nuctuth, Twoleg!" he said. (There is no point in translating that from Dragonet, the language of the dragons, because it would just be censored.) Elizabeth looked on mildly. Lucas moved closer and closer to her, until they were but centimetres away. He then drew back a fist. Elizabeth still looked mild. Bruce would block the punch, he always did. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the monstrous man jogging down the hallway. He would be too late, if her calculations were correct. Lucas brought his fist forward, quickly and smashed her in the cheek. Elizabeth turned her head back, and faced Lucas again. "Ouch." She said, in a quiet, menacing tone. "You scared now, Twoleg? No one is here to save you!"

Lucas revelled in his victory. "The dragons are going to mindwipe you now, and then we will see who gets the last laugh!" "Oh, but I do believe you are wrong there, Captain Fire, for I know how to escape the barriers." She said, again in that quiet, menacing tone, just as Bruce burst in the door, and shot Lucas in the back with a sedative. Lucas's last thoughts were, not possible. No-one has escaped them.

Elizabeth smirked quietly to herself, again. "I trust that the gold is safe, Bruce?" "Yes, ma'am." He replied. Bruce dragged out Lucas, and asked Elizabeth curtly what to do with him. Elizabeth replied, equally as curt. "Return him to the dragons. I have no further use for him." Bruce complied, and walked outside, where Toba and Commander Lava were conversing in hushed tones. "Here is your captain." He said, curtly, and dumped Lucas at their feet.

Commander Lava's day had gone from bad, to worse. First, her captain was kidnapped, then dumped unceremoniously at her feet by a Twoleg that was the size of a mountain. When the twoleg exited, she turned back to Toba, to whom she said, "I trust that the barriers are still up? I believe we may be able to still save the situation."

Elizabeth was just confirming her theory when Bruce walked in. "My theory is correct, Bruce. The InvisiBarrier works by sending out ionic streams that act like cage bars, however the whole structure relies on the Ionic Stream No1. If we disrupt that ionic stream, the entire system will shut down. The only thing, however, that can block the Ionic stream, is Dragon Scales." She said, in her cool tone. Bruce grinned inwardly. "I have DragonScales, they are on the darts of my gun, the one which I shot into Lucas's shoulder. I will retrieve them." Bruce turned on his heel, and left.

Elizabeth's smirk turned into a full blow smile, yet it still looked as if she was a vampire who had spotted her prey. In a way, she had. After a couple of minutes, Bruce returned with the scales. The scales were shoulder plates, wide and thick. "Those will do, thankyou Bruce." Elizabeth then proceeded to attach the scales to what can only be described as a long stick. After she had fused them together, she told Bruce, "I need you to attach this to the antennae on the roof of the Manor. With that, Elizabeth turned around and watched the security monitors. The group of dragons appeared to have gathered together at the edge of the Invisi-Barrier field, and was retreating into the shuttle parked there. They were going to try to set up a mind wipe field. That was how the mind wipes worked, she reasoned. The shuttle would send out a flare that would scramble the brains of all those contained within the space of the InvisiBarrier. However, there was one flaw to this. If the barrier went down, the mind wipe would not work. Elizabeth chuckled to herself, and turned to the security screen that contained Bruce, in all his glory, standing atop the manor's curved white roof, attaching the scale to the antennae. Within the space of a few minutes, he had finished, and hopped down. Elizabeth turned to her console, and pressed a large red button on the dash. The scale seemed to light up green as the electrical waves flooded through it, and into the InvisiBarrier. The sphere of ions glowed blue, and then with a crashing sound, it seemed to collapse in a haze of blue electricity.

"Oh, dear." Said Toba, moments before her precious InvisiBarrier collapsed. "What? What happened?" asked the commander, urgently. "umm, the InvisiBarrier appears to have collapsed in on itself. That is a problem. We won't be able to do the wipe now, otherwise it will spiral out of control, erasing the memories of everything in this solar system, for a mindwipe can only be contained by and ionic stream."Toba explained, very quickly. "English, please" said the commander, snarkily. Toba siged. "We so mindwipe now, whole universe gets memories gone bye bye." Toba said, childishly. "Thankyou" said the commander. "Wait, WHAT?" The commander started yelling, and turning purple, for the third time today. That cannot be good, mused Toba. "I'm sorry, commander, there is nothing we can do now. The Booke clearly states:

 _If, even by all Dragon magic and means,_

 _A two legged one, gets a hold of our golden dreams,_

 _Then we must submit, even to one of them,_

 _For if you don't you will lose all your gems."_

"What on earth does that mean?" asked Commander Lava. "It means that it's over. There is nothing we can do now, but give up." Toba said, as a way of reply.

Elizabeth almost felt an emotion stronger than mild happiness, when she saw the dragons take their shuttle, and leave. She had five tonnes of gold to her name, and nothing could stop her now. She turned to a blank sheet of paper, and began to plot, her next criminal misadventure.

Well, that's it, folks. The tale of Elizabeth Morgana III is over. Now, please remember, Elizabeth is a cold, cruel hearted girl, not some poor lost soul. She will do anything for money and power. For those of you out there who believe that this is not true, you will rest easy believing that someone like her is out there. But for those of you who believe her dastardly tale, watch out, because she will show up when you least expect it.

As for the dragons, they will live on the moon, but they will never be oblivious to the girl below them, watching her every move, and waiting for her to strike again. They know it will happen, and in they are right.


End file.
